No Room for Rotten Apples
" " is the twenty-fifth episode of the third season of Dance Moms. It first aired June 25, 2013. Synopsis Cathy's team feels pressure; Jalen is assigned his first contemporary solo; Cathy battles with Anthony as she struggles to regain control of her studio. Abby invites Maddie to do a solo on Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition. Cathy looks to cut a dancer from her team. Competition Attended Masters of Dance (Arts), in Columbus, Ohio, around March 29th Weekly Dances *Group Dance: "The Club Kids and So Chic" - 2nd Place (Genre: Hip-Hop) *Hadley and Nick duet: "Tribal Affair" - 1st Place (Genre: Contemporary) *Jalen Solo: "One Last Goodbye" - 9th Place (Genre: Contemporary) *Mari Solo: "Still I Rise" - 8th Place (Genre: Contemporary) Summary Abby is still in Los Angeles for the second season of her Ultimate Dance Competition. She explains that Maddie was eager to come and perform in California, unlike the rest of her students. Abby says "networking" is important for a career in dance. At the CADC, Nick is placed atop their pyramid-like apple-tree-rankings, and praised for last week. Nicaya is missing, but receives high praise for dropping everything to perform last week, and it's said she'll always have a spot if she wants it. Cathy is looking to trim the team down to five members. Jalen and Mari are considered especially suspect, and are given competing solos. Jalen is assigned the task of performing a triple pirouette on his feet (rather than on his head), at risk of being cut. Anthony assigns the boys twenty push-ups, but Jalen doesn't feel like it. His father Rick storms in, demanding to know why the girls don't have to do them, too. Thus Jalen and Rick go into another room, and begin sobbing together. Cathy is upset that Anthony called her "a joke," but Anthony explains he doesn't really feel that way, and was just doing "retaliation" since Cathy had just hurt his own feelings. The two then hug, and hold each other in a long-lasting embrace. At the competition, Mari forgets part of her dance, improvising instead. Jalen fails to properly perform his triple pirouette, but Rick thinks the judges won't realize the dance was designed differently to the performance. Hadley has a very large headpiece for her duet with Nick. This situation causes her to cry, her tears interrupted by something resembling involuntary shudders. Eventually she performs her duet with Nick. At filming for the season finale of AUDC, Maddie performs in front of a live audience (as well as in front of Abby, Ricky Jackson, and the Pussycat Dolls woman.) For the CADC group dance, the costumes are in honor of fashionista Malik So-Chic, and vaguely resemble those of drag-queens or Elton John. They finish their dance performance with death drops. At awards, Hadley and Nick's duet finishes first. Jalen's solo finishes 9th, Mari a fraction of a point ahead of him in 8th. The group dance finishes second. Cathy is uncertain whom she should cut, and begins to think that maybe she really needs to get rid of Anthony. Trivia *Apple Tree: **Top: Nick **Middle: Hadley, Nicaya **Bottom: Zack, Jalen, Mari, Campbell *Cathy catalogs her porcelain bunnies, and gets a live rabbit as a mascot. The weekend of the competition included Easter, 2013. Gallery march 25 instagram 6 days before easter.jpg nick daniels instagram march 29th with Hadley tribal affair duet.jpg nick daniels instagram march 30th with cadc.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Candy Apples Episode Category:Contemporary Category:Maddie Solos Category:Lyrical Category:Masters of Dance Arts Category:Columbus Category:Ohio Category:Duets Category:No Trios Category:Jalen Solos Category:Mari Solos Category:Group Dances Category:Hip Hop Category:1st Place Wins Category:2nd Place Wins Category:8th Place Wins Category:9th Place Wins Category:March Competition